


Wrong, Left, Right

by templefugate



Category: DCU, Grayson (Comics), Midnighter (Comics)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mission goes south, Midnighter gets a little "physical evidence" - one Dick is just a bit too happy to give, no matter how wrong (and illogical) it might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong, Left, Right

Spyral was probably watching. Screw that, Spyral definitely was watching; Orwell never could have predicted an all seeing monster quite like the organization, nor had Dick.

And it was Spyral that had gotten him into this mess, wasn't it?

Helena was probably laughing already. If anyone knew anything then it was her, and secrets such as this were as slippery as a wet bar of soap.

Minos was going to kill him, but the story of Agent 37 and his whacky escapades was going to live on forever. A century from now and the stories would still be spread, heard by wide-eyed new recruits who wanted to learn just what they weren't supposed to do.

Dick bit at his lip, unsure of what to say. Everything about the situation was wrong, from the fact that Dick now knew what type of cologne Midnighter wore to the fact that his entire body was tingling.

"You know," he said finally, voice smooth yet low, "I think that we should be fighting."

If Dick were still Nightwing, hell even Robin, then this wouldn't have happened. Things like this didn't occur when he was still running around in spandex. It was as if his supposed death had sent Dick into a whole new plane of reality, some twisted mirror world with no rules or guidebooks.

Midnighter's only reply was to give a toothy grin. "That wouldn't be quite as fun."

"I'm serious." Everyone had their wants, but that didn't mean everyone could actually get what they wanted.

This shouldn't be happening, Dick thought. This shouldn't be happening!

His repeated mental mantra no more changed what was happening then breaking a mirror changed how he actually looked.

"I am too." Midnighter's voice was harsh, yet rose near the end.

"Well-"

The press of Midnighter's surprisingly soft lips against his own shushed Dick.

Dick pressed forward, pushing himself against the other. Whatever was going on, whatever this mission was about, all he knew then was that he needed the other man. The two grabbed at each other, tangling together in the deepening embrace.

When Midnighter finally pulled away, Dick could only gasp for air like a half-drowned man who had finally reached the surface.

"You know," Midnighter said before leaning closer once again, "just because the computer in my brain can't remember what your face looks like doesn't mean that I can't make the most of it."


End file.
